Completely Unconditional
by XOXOSG
Summary: Some lovely father daughter moments between Edward and Renesmee, starting with him expressing his unconditional love for his newborn daughter. One shot for now, but if you would like me to continute I will gladly add more family moments including Bella and everyone else as well.
1. Chapter 1

Completely Unconditional

**Author's Note: I've always wanted to write a Twilight FF since I read it in 2008. And since the new Breaking Dawn came out, I figured this will probably be the last time it's insanely popular and still has the following. I want people to love it forever though. Since I really loved the family dynamic between Edward, Bella, and Renesmee I wanted to do something like this, especially since the lack of cute father-daughter scenes in the movie. I hope you like this, and let me know if I should continue this. I would like to, but only if I have readers. This movie was the best one, and that makes me more sad now because it's over. It's been a big part of my life, and maybe that's lame but I just can't not love it. It's in my blood now, ha-ha no pun intended. But really I LOVE it, and #TeamEdward btw, just a warning. I've been like that since day one. I hope you enjoy this though! J**

He knew she had made the right decision. He should have never underestimated her strength; she had pulled through the birth with a little help from his venom, injected and bitten in. All they could do now was wait as she lay on the surgical table. They had cleaned her up and she would wake up anew, completely different, but yet the same. She would be the ultimate version of herself. He knew waiting was all he could do at the moment; he needed to keep himself busy.

Edward strolled out of the room where Bella lay and entered the living room where his family was fussing over his half vampire, half human, daughter Renesmee. She was gorgeous and he already loved her immensely. He now understood why Bella was so against anything harming the child. She was perfect, she was his.

"How's Bella?" Jacob asked Edward, as he noticed him enter the room. Jacob knew that after what he did, he was going to have to be on his best behavior with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. Edward was not in the slightest thrilled, that Jacob, had in fact imprinted on his one and only, very newborn daughter. He knew he would have to allow it, but he sure as hell wasn't going to be happy about it or make it easy on Jacob.

"Stable. We just have to wait now." He had confidence the venom was working, or maybe it was false hope. But he had no other option other to believe that it did indeed would work out. He couldn't face the rest of his life without her now. They were one. But now he did have his daughter to think about. He loved her in the same capacity he loved Bella with, completely unconditional.

"Here Edward, she's getting whiney. I think she wants her father." Emmett said as he placed the fussy infant in his arms. You could see that the slightly more muscular vampire cared for the child; he just wanted to see his brother calm down and spend some time with the child. It had been a busy few days.

Edward took the child out of his brother's arms and into his own as the rest of the crown left the room, so he could be alone with the child. The two stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. She was so aware of her surroundings, far different from most newborn children. But that made her incredibly special. She placed her hand on his face and he was instantly shown a series of vivid images. It was as if the thoughts he was having weren't just words, but pictures. He had never been able to see images of thoughts really, just the ideas themselves. But now he was able to see. The images were of him, from her point of view.

In one image he could see himself slicing into Bella taking Renesmee out of the womb and caressing her in his arms. This must have been her first memory ever, and he felt good inside that it was of him. His magnificent daughter's first memory was of him. She showed him a few more snapshots of himself holding her at various times, family surrounding them. Then it the show was over and he just rocked her. This was the first time it had been calm and it had been just the two of them. He couldn't wait to watch her do all kinds of things, and to have Bella see and share in the beauty of the child they had created.

He never would have imagined himself a father after being turned a vampire. He still felt terrible for the pain that he had made his wife endure, more than any normal female would ever have to go to. But he was so glad she fought him over it and won. He couldn't imagine it any differently after watching the baby fall asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: So I decided I just wanted to continue on with this. This won't be like a chronological story or anything but just for when I'm in the mood for some Twilight fluff. I really just live cute little stories so hopefully this will fulfill me. And I am making Renesmee grow at a fast pace, maybe just not as fast as she would in the book. I just saw a commercial for BDP2 and almost died, I get to see it again on Saturday and I am so pumped! Anyways if you like this and what I'm doing, please review so I know it's worth my time! :) **

Renesmee was a pretty content child, able to express things with her mind that most children couldn't but for some reason she was being unnaturally fussy on this particular night. Edward was in the small cottage kitchen making his growing daughter a bottle to satiate her hunger. He wasn't sold for feeding his daughter fresh blood from a bottle, he opted for simple formula until she exhibited signs that she needed blood to satisfy her thirst. Hunger had been the only thing that she needed to have fulfilled, he was honestly a little glad, not having to worry about feeding his half human daughter blood.

"Edward could you please hurry, she's beginning to get unruly." Bella called from her daughter's room. She was only a month old but looked about three; it was going to be a fast few years for the three of them, as well as the rest of the family. He entered the room, bottle in hand and handed his daughter's meal to his wife.

"Maybe she'll calm down after she's fed." Edward suggested. Bella struggled to get the child to take the food, she just wouldn't give in. "Here you take her, maybe she'll do better for you." She said handing the small child to Edward who was sitting in the chair next to her crib.

"There you go, see its good." He said cooing to the baby while Bella sat on the day bed her daughter would be needing sooner than most young children. Renesmee almost immediately stopped her whimpers when Edward had her in his arms.

"I think she just wanted her daddy." Bella whispered to Edward who had a large smile plastered across his pale face. "She really likes you, Edward. She knows how important you are, and how safe you're going to keep her and me."

"You can protect her too now Bella." He put simply, not wanting to make her role any less significant.

"I know, but there's something nice about knowing that her dad is there to take care of her. And me I like the idea of you still protecting me too." Edward nodded with a smile still on his face. He liked the idea of being able to protect his family too, now that Bella was immortal though, it was more about keeping Renesmee safe. She was the top priority to both of them now.

Edward was mesmerized by her, as he was every day. She was adorable, especially at this hour or right before she was drifting off to sleep. She fought sleep but yet was most comfortable in content in the arms of her family, especially her parents, and almost especially Edward. He was in utter awe of her every time he saw her. Those brown eyes like her mother, and hair color like his own.

She fell asleep as she finished the bottle. "Um Edward I think she's done eating, and asleep." Bella said watching her husband watching their daughter.

"I know, but I don't want to put her down, she's just too beautiful."

"I know, I can't believe she's ours."

"I'm so glad you didn't let me do anything to hurt her, I'm just sorry you got hurt in the process." He said looking into Bella's crimson eyes.

"I'm glad you let me, despite what you thought. But I knew you loved her when you heard her thoughts. It just feels so perfect."

"Exactly. Let's go lay down in our room, and she can come with us." Edward stated looking down at sleeping the bundle in his arms. "I want to make the most of every moment we have with her." Bella couldn't agree more as the three of them left the nursery and went into the master bedroom to lay in the bed, Renesmee fast asleep in Edward's strong arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Just saw Breaking Dawn Pt. 2 again yesterday, and I'm still in love with it. I was overwhelmed with the cuteness of Edward and Renesmee again, even though there should have been way more interactions with them if you ask me! And I keep seeing followers and favorites for the story, but I like reviews too, I would appreciate them very much! The more I get the motivated I am, just saying! Oh and this story probably won't necessarily be chronological. Also, this story is third person but still almost in Edward's perspective. Anyway, here is the new installment, hope you like it! Its inspired by Rose saying how Renesmee sleeps in Edward's arms. **

Bella was still in the stages of transformation from human to vampire, and Renesmee was resting soundly in my arms still from when she fell asleep earlier in the night. She stirred occasionally, but he managed to calm her each and every time.

"Edward, mind if I hold her for a few moments?" Rosalie inquired, coming from behind him. He nodded but was reluctant; he hoped she wouldn't get too attached. He knew she went through the struggle of not having her own children, but Renesmee was his and he intended on Bella playing the role of mother, not Rosalie.

"Here" He said, placing the child in her arms while he continued to look at his daughter in amazement and wonder, never wanting to take his eyes off of her any longer then he had to.

"Carlisle and everyone is going out to hunt. You should go with them, it's been awhile." Rosalie suggested to him. He knew she was thinking he should go to hunt so she could have optimal bonding time with the baby.

"Rose, I'm fine. You're the one that needs to hunt. Especially with human blood in the house, you aren't as restrained as you'd like when you haven't fed recently." Edward reasoned, and received a dirty look from his sister-in-law. Especially because she knew he was right.

"Edward, I can handle myself. You need to feed just as much as I do. You don't want to attack your child." She tried explaining, this only irritated Edward. Both of them knew Edward's tolerance for human blood was more refined, and considering Renesmee was only half human, meant it wouldn't even be a challenge for him, Rosalie on the other hand was beginning to feel the effects of abstaining from feeding. Edward also knew he would never, ever harm his child or anyone he loved for that matter.

"You need to go Rose, you need to feed. I'll go hunting when Bella is ready." He said sternly, not wanting to argue any longer.

"Maybe we both should go; I'm sure Jacob could watch her and hold her while she sleeps." Not that she was more in favor of the idea, but she wanted to rile him up. She had a habit of doing things like that. Edward still hadn't really even dealt with that situation yet, he was waiting until morning when he had time to process the events of the day.

"Don't be stupid, stop trying to antagonize me. That is one point of discussion I'm trying to avoid as long as I can and I do not appreciate you making jokes about the subject." He said with a growl in his voice, he was beginning to get angry with her; she was being ridiculous at this point. Rosalie was about to rebuttal when Esme passed by.

"Rosalie, don't. He doesn't need you antagonizing him right now." Esme warned, giving her a stern, motherly look. Just as she did so, Renesmee awoke and began to stir and cry from Rosalie's arms. She tried to calm her, but her attempts were failing.

"Give her to me." Edward said taking his daughter from his sister-in-law's arms, a look of annoyance plastered on her face.

"Fine" She said, giving into his request reluctantly.

"Shhh. It's okay…shhh Renesmee." The child was soothed by her father's voice alone in a matter of moments, completely content to spend the night in his arms. "You can go hunt now, Rosalie." Edward said looking up from the bundle in his arms, met with annoyance and utter jealousy in Rosalie's eyes. He smiled to himself as the group left to go hunting. Renesmee flashed him a toothless smile as she drifted back to sleep. He was amazed by her, and his ability to be so protective and caring for her. He enjoyed the fact that she was the most comfortable in his arms. She had slept in everyone's, mostly Esme or Rose's but the way she was with him was much different. She slept in his arms for the night, where with the others it was only for an hour here or there. Edward spent the night cuddling his daughter and enjoying the view out of the glass walled home, thinking about how much he loved calling someone his daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Please remember that in this story Renesmee doesn't age then way she does in the books/movies. And this is somewhat short but I hope you enjoy it anyways. :) **

Edward, Bella, and the rest of the Cullens were seated in the living room of the immaculate vampire mansion, discussing various things, including the possibility of a vacation soon. It had only been a few months since the Volturi had visited Forks and Alice had decided to plan a family trip out of the country for a while, family only. Edward was looking forward to this. Although he was learning to deal with Jacob's undying love for his daughter, he was not at all comfortable with the situation. He needed to be away from the wolf, and he needed his daughter away from him as well. Jacob would have to learn that she was his daughter, his girl, his everything, and Jacob would have his time with her when she reached adulthood. Even then, he wished it wouldn't happen. It was somewhat late at night; Renesmee was asleep in Edward's old room and sorry excuse for a bed.

"_We're going on a vacation_?" Edward's thoughts were suddenly filled with his daughter's, who must have awoken only a few moments beforehand.

"Renesmee what are you doing up?" Bella asked her daughter. "You should be in bed, sleeping. Not eavesdropping." She tried to be stern but it was so hard when her daughter was so adorable and loving, not meaning to cause any harm to anyone or her sleep deprivation.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I wanted Daddy to put on one of those lullabies for me." She walked over from the hallway with one of her favorite blankets and went straight to her father. Ever since she was a baby, he was always best to soothe her to sleep.

"Nessie, you ruined the surprise though." Emmett told the girl, smirking. As much as Bella hated the nickname, Edward hated it more, and Emmett loved bothering his brother. Renesmee didn't think much of it though.

"I still don't know where were going though, you can still surprise me." She was only about three or so but she was superbly eloquent.

"Well we haven't decided yet."

"Okay I won't spy anymore. I'll wait to be surprised." She concluded, and yawned from the spot on her father's lap.

"Good, life's no fun without surprises." Carlisle told his granddaughter and she sighed as her mother ran her hands through her hair.

"I better have a fun life because no one tells me anything." She said, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Only for your benefit, Renesmee. Trust me, when you're older you'll wish we didn't know everything." Rosalie told her.

"They better not be lying Daddy." She said, turning to face him, slightly grumpy. He kissed her forehead. She was a stubborn as her mother sometimes, he concluded to himself, but it was in the most adorable way.

"They aren't I promise, you'll see one day. For now we'll tell you things you need to know so we can keep you safe and happy." He said with a large smile forming on his face when he saw his daughter become content with his answer.

"Okay daddy." She put her head on his shoulder and yawned again.

"I think it's time for you to go back to bed now, Nessie." Emmett said, she gave him one of her signature grumpy-annoyed glares, her uncle loved antagonizing her, but thought it was funny but she was tired and not in the mood to be nice.

"Daddy, will you tuck me in and play my lullaby?"

"Sure, baby, I can do that." He told her as he stood up to take her back to his old room and he wrapped her in the blanket she had carried out of the room with her. "Make sure you say goodnight to everyone. For the second time." He mumbled the latter under his breath. Edward walked her around the room so everyone could kiss her and wish sweet dreams, bedtime sometimes turned into a family affair.

Edward took her back to his room and layed her down on the bed and tucked her in with a few blankets and various pillows surrounding her. He walked over to his record player and put on a record with soft music that would lull her to sleep. He was getting ready to leave the room when he heard her cry out.

"Wait daddy!" He turned to her. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course Renesmee." He lay next to her and rubbed her back until she drifted off to sleep and kissed her head lovingly before closing the door and exiting the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I really hope there is more than two of you reading this though, otherwise it feels kind of pointless. But I hope for all of those who are reading that you are enjoying it!**

Edward sat there cradling his daughter all night, despite multiple attempts by Rosalie to relieve him of his duties after she returned home in the early hours of the morning from hunting with the family. It was now an hour or so after sunrise and Edward could hear Jacob's nervous thoughts getting closer. He was returning to the Cullen house after going to his home to spend the night after a stressful day. It was a wise decision for him to leave for the night; Edward didn't think he would have been able to restrain himself from physically and emotionally harming the young werewolf. He had been initially calm when he read Jacob's thoughts, but mostly because it had ceased the werewolf attacks on his daughter. But he quickly became irate upon the wolves' exit and the realization of the situation's gravity. A werewolf, a vampire's natural enemy, one who was in love with his wolf for years, had imprinted, a sacred werewolf practice, on his one and only newborn and unknowing daughter. He justified his anger, it was the only way he could feel about it, there was no good or reasonable way of doing so. Jacob had excused himself after he knew Renesmee was in no clear or present danger, knowing himself that nothing good would come of the night. He left seconds after the other wolves did, not planning on dying at the hands of Edward or any of the other vampires. Here he was now, knocking on the door, somewhat frightened by the reaction he would get not just from Edward, but from the whole family. Edward laughed as he thought about Jacob's misery.

"Edward, Jacob's here." Carlisle announced as he walked into the room, an awkward Jacob behind him.

"I know."

"So how's Bella doing?" Jacob asked, trying to avoid the inevitable, uncomfortable conversation that was awaiting him.

"She's doing well, she should be with us in a day or so once the venom fully kicks in." Edward explained, standing up from the couch, careful not to disturb Renesmee in his arms. But she began to stir due to a diaper change and hunger in her stomach most likely. She fussed at first; until she opened her eyes fully and saw Edward looking down at her, she was instantly calmed, although still needing her human child needs to be satiated.

"I'll take her and keep her busy for a while so the two of you talk." Carlisle said, taking his granddaughter from his son's arms, she cooed and smiled up at him.

"Thank you Carlisle, I'll be there to feed her in a few minutes."

"Soooo." Jacob began after a brief pause in conversation.

"I don't want you around for a while Jacob, I'm still not comfortable with the idea of you being around my daughter as her soul mate when she can barely hold her head up." Edward spat out. "When even her own mother hasn't even seen her yet."

"You can't forbid me to see her, Edward. I can't just up and leave her." Jacob tried to explain, but it wasn't well received.

"That's exactly what I can do. I am her father; she is mine and Bella's, not yours. She is only a child, a baby, a newborn baby. I should be the first man in her life that she loves, not her maybe future mate. This is not the way things work."

"It can be. You can't do this, I love her."

"Don't. Don't say that, even if you believe it. Just let us be. Maybe in a few weeks you can visit her and we can talk about this more seriously. Bella needs to see her daughter before you get to spend any real amount of time with her. Our whole family needs to be with her. Our family dynamic needs to be established before you waltz in here, demanding to spend your every waking moment with her."

"Edward…"

"Jacob, you have to understand how this is. I know where you're coming from. But right now, you don't need to be with her all of the time. She needs her parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents. Like I said, in a few weeks once things have settled down we can talk about what will happen with you and Renesmee. Please respect that. If you want to be with her, you can wait." Edward knew it was most likely inevitable that Renesmee and Jacob would be together one day, but Edward didn't know how long he had with Renesmee as a young child; she already looked older than most newborn babies. His family needed their time with her as a child. He loved his daughter so much and wasn't ready to start talking about her soul mate. It wasn't a conversation that required immediate attention, and it couldn't be taken too seriously at the moment, she was so young.

"Alright. Fine, but only because I know you can't stop it forever. One day it will happen and you won't be able to do anything about it. And you don't have her forever as a child, so I'll wait." Jacob said, annoyed but understanding. With that Jacob turned on his heel and left the Cullen house and property. Edward took a minute to be thankful that the conversation had gone the way he had wanted. He then sauntered off to the kitchen and another sitting room, his family was once again surrounding little Renesmee who was freshly changed and ready for her food.

"May I feed her for a bit?" Edward asked Esme after watching his pseudo mother for a few moments as she fed the girl and was sitting next to Carlisle on the couch.

"Of course, Edward, she is your daughter." Esme told him and handed her off to him. Renesmee smiled up and looked at him, a content look on her face, happy to be in in her father's strong arms. He was so glad she loved him and was the most comfortable with him. He felt terrible for ever even thinking about harming her in any way. He now wouldn't let anyone, ever, harm her as long as he was alive.

"How's your son-in-law then?" Emmett interjected, loving to stir the pot. Edward glared.

"Emmett." Esme warned, and the whole room just sighed in amusement. Edward knew he would have to hear these jokes for a while, but he could take them. They were pretty ironic. Edward was just happy to be with his family, new daughter and all. She and Bella were the last two pieces of the puzzle for him and his family. He was looking forward to family functions and having two someone's that were his to be eternally happy with. The long lonely years were finally worth the weight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I hope people are reading this. I like writing this but if no one else is reading I might just stop. But thanks to those who are and have reviewed. If you want more chapters though, reviews really tend to motivate me! Just saying ;) But here is the new chapter!**

"Mommy! Daddy! What is all of this stuff?" A physically two and half year old Renesmee wondered out loud as she gazed upon the cloudy, winter sky. The three of them were on their way to the main Cullen house from their cozy family cottage. They always were there with the rest of the Cullens, they were really one large and happy, caring family who would do anything for one another.

"It's called snow, it's basically frozen rain." Bella tried to explain in the simplest terms.

"And it's all over the ground Mommy!" She exclaimed with excitement. "It's cold too." She said after a snowflake landed on her nose.

"That's why you need to remember to wear your gloves and hat, not just a jacket Renesmee." Edward told her, closing the door and walking over to her and kneeling down to be on her level. "Here let's put these on." He took her hands a put on her pink gloves one by one, and placed a pink hat on her head and over her ears. It was cute to see her discovering everything little by little. It was like watching the world from a new and fresh perspective for her parents, the way she was excited by everything and curious about it.

"Thank you Daddy." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're quite welcome Renesmee." He kissed her on the top of the head and hugged her tightly back.

"Renesmee we better get going, Grandpa and Grandma told me they had something to important they wanted to show you." Bella told her daughter who immediately took off towards her grandparent's home. They were about half way to the house; Renesmee excited running ahead of her parents, not much faster than her parent's walking strides. She was a clumsy two year old though and kept tripping over the snow that she wasn't used to walking in. She was becoming frustrated and upset by not being able to abstain from falling.

"Renesmee, do you want Daddy to carry you the rest of the way?" Bella asked her graceful-less daughter, something obviously inherited from her mother.

"Yes please." She said with a nod and a pout. Edward swiftly picked up his child and tickled her, instantly boosting her mood. Soon enough they reached their destination and walked into the home and were instantly greeted by the family.

"What a beautiful coat you have on there, Renesmee." Esme said too her one and only granddaughter.

"Thank you grandma."

"Whoever got it for you must have impeccable fashion sense." Alice piped up from the couch as she sat next to Jasper.

"Aunt Alice you got it for me." She said giggling and running over to her aunt and uncle, Alice and Jasper and giving them each a hug.

"I know, I'm just having fun with you." She told the young girl. Next Renesmee saw her grandfather and ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Grandpa!"

"How are you doing today?" He asked her.

"Good, Mommy said you had something to show me!" She said rather impatiently.

"Renesmee, don't be rude, let Grandpa tell you what it is he has for you before you expect something." Bella told her, not wanting her daughter to ever feel entitled to anything.

"Oh Bella its fine, were her grandparents, were supposed to spoil her. Isn't that right?" Renesmee nodded and Bella rolled her eyes, knowing full well all of her grandparents were going to spoil her rotten. "Come with me to the garage." Renesmee followed her grandfather as well as the rest of the family. They were met in the garage by Rosalie and Emmett who were busy working away on his all-terrain vehicle.

"Hey Nessie!"

"Uncle Emmett!" She giggled at the word _Nessie_, since she didn't hear it that often; she thought it was funny how only Uncle Emmett really referred to her as that.

"What are you doing here in the garage? Going to take your dad's car out for a spin?" He asked her ruffling up her hair as she looked over at her father's shiny silver Volvo.

"No Uncle Emmett, I'm too little. Grandma and Grandpa have something to show me."

"Oh my bad, sorry Ness."

"Okay, Renesmee, come over here." Carlisle called out from an empty section of the garage. She walked over as saw an assortment of sleds.

"What are these?!" She didn't know what they were exactly but she was excited nonetheless.

"These are sleds, you take them outside and put them at the top of a hill and you get to go down really fast!" Rosalie told her niece.

"That sounds like fun! So when can we go out and play with them?!" She wondered aloud with jubilance.

"Whenever you want to sweetie." Esme told her.

"Can we go now?"

"Well of course we can!" The family gathered up the sleds and loaded up two cars so they could head to apart of the property with a large hill. Normally they would have went themselves but Renesmee was much too small to keep up with the group. They arrived at a field and exited the vehicles. Edward slid out of the car and unbuckled his daughter and set her down in the snow. On one side of the field there was a drop off, a large hill, which was perfect for sled riding hill for vampires. Renesmee walked to the edge of the hill, the top, and suddenly her excitement faded.

Bella handed her a sled. "Are you ready to go down baby?" Renesmee shook her head and buried her face into her mother's leg. "What's wrong, why don't you want to go?"

"It's too scary."

"Oh really it's not, I promise, it's so much fun!" Renesmee was not convinced. "Look there goes Uncle Emmett now." Bella pointed out Emmett who was going down the hill at a fast pace. It probably didn't mollify her daughter's concerns.

"Oh Renesmee, what's the matter?" Edward asked coming over to his wife and daughter.

"I think she's a little nervous about going down."

"There's nothing to worry about, it's really a lot of fun. Look at everyone else enjoying it?" He told her bending down on one knee and pulling her close to him, he wiped her small tears with his gloved hand. She sniffled in her cute human way.

"I don't know Daddy…" she was still unsure.

"Look, Mommy will go down first to show you that it's perfectly safe."

"Well okay." Bella got on her sled and made her way down the hill, laughing and smiling most of the way down. Renesmee got tense in his arms, knowing her turn was next.

"Were next."

"Do I have to go by myself? Can you come with me?"

"Of course I can. Here I'll get on first." He got on and then took Renesmee and set her in front of him so there was no way of her being injured. "Alright, here we go." He pushed them to the edge of the hill before she could protest. He made sure to hold on to her so she would feel safe and let herself have fun. They finally reached the bottom of hill. "What did you think?" He asked, turning her to face him.

"That _was_ really fun Daddy!" She squealed.

"See I know what I'm talking about and I know what's best for you. If I say you don't have to be scared, you know you can trust me, right?" He wanted her to be his little girl that he could protect but he didn't want her to be afraid of little things, he was going to do his best to make her excited about the good things.

"Oh yes Daddy, I trust you a lot. Sometimes I like you to show me it's okay though. You always make me feel safer." She explained to him in her childish words, she was little but very intelligent.

"Well I'm glad I can make you feel safe. I will always do what I can to make you feel as safe and as loved as possible." He was glad she clinged to him so much, probably because of the bond the two had formed during to Bella's absence when she was only a few days old. She loved her mother but he knew she was a real Daddy's girl. He would cherish it, she wouldn't be little forever but he had a feeling they would always be close.

"I think you're the best Daddy. I love you." She told him honestly, from her perspective.

"I love you too, Renesmee." He told her and kissed her lovingly. The rest of the day went superb. They built a snow forts, snowballs, snowmen, and made snow angels of course. Renesmee made hers in between Edward and Bella's. She was excited to learn you could do such cool things in the show.

"Want to see something cool, Ness?" Alice asked her, even she used the nickname occasionally. Renesmee nodded. "Look you can make angels in the snow!" She laid down and moved her arms and legs about.

"Can I try?!"

"Yes, of course!" Alice said, Edward lay her down in the snow and watched her.

"Am I doing it?"

"Yes and it looks really great!" Bella told her.

"You guys do it too!" She told them, and they got on either side of her and mimicked her actions. Renesmee giggled, completely content with her life. Rosalie took a picture of them together, making a family of snow angels. Soon it was time to pack up the car and head back to the Cullen home.

"Mommy, I'm kind of hungry." Renesmee told her mother, it was getting dark and she hadn't eaten for a few hours.

"Well we will be home soon and you can eat when we get there."

"Maybe if you're lucky, Grandma Esme will make you some hot chocolate too." Edward told her. "But only if you eat all of your dinner."

"Oh don't worry Daddy, I will." She was serious too, especially knowing she would get a treat if she did what she was told. They arrived back home and Edward went straight to the kitchen and made his daughter a chicken fillet with broccoli, cut into bite size pieces of course.

"I'm done with my dinner!" She called from the kitchen table into the adjacent living room where here family was sitting. Edward walked over to inspect her plate, she had indeed finished her dinner, Bella cleaned her dishes as Edward walked her to the couch and Esme brought her a mug of hot chocolate.

"Be careful, it's really hot." Edward told her and he helped her touch the mug to her lips so she wouldn't drink it to fast or burn herself. Soon after she was done she fell asleep in between Edward and Bella, head rested on her mother's lap. It had been a fun and exhausting day for the girl so the two of them took her home. Edward carried her home, and Bella changed her into pajamas and the both tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates but I am super busy with exams, holidays, and two other stories. Please forgive me and enjoy this new chapter!**

Edward sat next to his wife as they were both lost in their own little worlds thinking about the impending Volturi confrontation that was inevitably upon them. It was close to two in the morning and Renesmee was sleeping in her perfect sized room at the cottage. Edward was dabbling on the piano playing nothing of anything and Bella was only half-heartedly reading a Shakespeare tale, not being able to concentrate her efforts on a book. Their minds were occupied on much more trying things.

"Hatchoo!" A small sneeze was suddenly auditable and sniffling followed. Suddenly Edward and Bella's attention was shifted to their daughter.

"Nessie, why aren't you in bed? What's wrong?" Bella asked, she was beginning to pick up on the nickname Jacob had bestowed on their daughter, much to Edward's dislike.

"I don't feel good." She whimpered as Bella lifted her, her favorite teddy bear in tow.

"What doesn't feel good?" Edward asked putting a hand over her forehead to determine her body's elevated temperature.

"Well my belly, my throat, and my nose." Even though she was quite eloquent for her physical age of three, she didn't understand the mechanics of the human body and what was wrong. She did know she didn't feel like herself.

"She has a touch of a fever." Edward stated and took Renesmee from Bella when it looked as if she was going to be sick. He took her into the bathroom that was across from her room, decorate very chicly with a few rubber ducks to please Renesmee during her bath time. The contents of her stomach were emptied and Edward flushed the toilet.

"Bella…call – "

"Dialing as we speak." She told him from her spot in the family room as she dialed the number to reach Carlisle with. He could have sworn that she read his mind better than he could read hers. Renesmee turned around to him, eyes welled up.

"Daddy…it got on me." She told him. "And it got on Mr. Bear." A small amount of her sickness had gotten on her pajama shirt and on her teddy bear's head. The shirt she was okay with but the bear was the last straw and she began to cry.

"Its alright, that's why they make washing machines." He went over to Renesmee's bathtub and began to run the water. "Here come with me." He told her, she followed, tears still flowing down her face. A few steps later they were at the quaint laundry room and Edward took the bear and put it in the washing machine he took off her soiled shirt as well and threw it in with the bear. "Mr. Bear" He still felt funny about referring to a bear as _Mr. Bear_ but Renesmee insisted he did "will be good as new in about an hour." She nodded and Edward wiped away the stray tears. They went back into the bathroom and the water was ready so the rest of her clothes came off and she went in.

"Carlisle said he'll be over in a few minutes." Bella said, announcing her presence. Edward nodded from where he was kneeling, sleeves rolled up, and washing Renesmee's think and wavy locks.

"Do you feel any better sweetie?" Edward asked a few moments later when the water was draining and he had her wrapped in a fluffy, dark purple towel.

"A little, but my belly still hurts."

"Do you need to throw up again?" Bella asked.

"I sure hope not." She said innocently, it was an adorable response and her parents smiled at her ability to be so cute, even when she didn't mean to be. Edward dressed her in a cooler set of pajamas when Bella went to put the load of laundry into the dryer and answer the door for Carlisle. Edward picked up his daughter and put her on the couch and sat next to her.

"Grandpa!" She said as cheerfully as she could with the sickness in her body. Carlisle kneeled in front of Renesmee and gave her a loving hug.

"I heard you weren't feeling too good." She shook her head in response and laid her head on Edward's shoulder.

"She has a slight fever." Edward told him, he nodded in response to the information.

"Alright, I'm just going to check you out and see what's wrong and hopefully we can make you feel better."

"Okay Grandpa, Daddy's already doing a really good job." She informed him so he would know she would be okay even if he didn't know exactly what it was. Laying on him made her fever go down and overall did make her feel better.

"Well I'm glad for that; he is pretty good at taking care of people." She nodded, agreeing with her grandfather. Carlisle came to the conclusion that it was just a 24-hour bug that would just have to run its course. He left and Bella and Edward went to tuck Renesmee in.

"No don't go!" She never liked to go to sleep alone and now that she was sick she wanted that comfort even more. "And I need Mr. Bear!"

"Daddy will lay with you and I'll wait for Mr. Bear to get cleaned." Bella told her daughter and placed a trashcan by her bed just in case she got sick again.

"I guess that will be okay. I am feeling hot." She told them, glad for her dad to keep her cool and to comfort her into sleep. Edward lay against the wall and Renesmee in front of him. She fell asleep almost instantly in his arms, the way she always had. Bella came in a put the bear next to her daughter's arms.

"You coming?"

"I think I'll just lay with her. I know she sleeps better with us close." She nodded and exited the room. He was glad he could be there for Renesmee and help her get better and have a goodnight sleep. He watched her all night, still fascinated by how much he saw of himself and his beautiful Bella in her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: THANK YOU so much for the very kind reviews! You are super nice and I am so excited that you like the story, your reviews mean a lot, love seeing them! Here is chapter seven, hope you like it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

"Renesmee, it's time for bed." Bella called out to her daughter from her spot on the couch. Renesmee was admiring the Christmas tree in front of the window, looking at all of the decorations and smiling up at them. She was the physical age of about three and a half or four and was obsessed with the Christmas season the minute she discovered what it was all about. Her family had indulged in her interest, decorating the house with lights, multiple trees, and fancy decorations. Every time they visited Carlisle and Esme's home there was something new for Renesmee to look at and adore. Even Edward and Bella's quaint cottage was decorated festively for the season. Tonight was especially exciting though, it was Christmas Eve and Renesmee was giddy with the idea that Santa was to come down the chimney later in the night when she was fast asleep.

"But Mommy…" She whined a little bit, wanting to enjoy the Christmas excitement as much as she possibly could.

"If you don't go to sleep soon, Santa Claus won't be able to visit and bring presents though…" Bella told her in a non-caring voice but it worked on Renesmee, her eyes got wide at the thought of being passed up by Santa on Christmas Eve.

"Okay I think its time for bed now." She said, leaving her spot from the Christmas tree and running straight to Edward, she liked it best when he put her to bed. "But wait! We have to put out cookies for Santa!"

"Oh that's right, how could we forget?" Bella asked as she got up and made her way to their kitchen, Renesmee and Edward followed. Bella took a plate out of the cabinet and Renesmee place three cookies on it as Edward poured a small glass of milk, knowing full well that it was just going to get dumped down the sink anyways and only one of the cookies would be eaten. Vampires didn't really do milk and cookies, they were willing to make an exception.

"I think so too." He told his daughter. "Give your mother a kiss goodnight."

"Goodnight Mommy, I love you." Renesmee gave her mom a long and loving hug.

"Goodnight Renesmee and merry Christmas." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and sent her off to bed. Renesmee jumped onto her bed, Edward came in behind her and covered her with a few warm blankets as she snuggled into them with her favorite teddy bear.

"Daddy, do you think Santa is bringing me any…coal?" She asked with a concerned face.

"No, you've been a very good girl. Santa will not be bringing you any coal." He told her with honesty, she was a very well behaved little girl who deserved nothing more than to receive plenty of presents.

"Okay good, I was getting worried." The things children worried about, he chuckled. She was adorable and the things she said were kind of funny, he loved her so much.

"Oh Renesmee, I love you."

"I love you too Daddy, you're the best Daddy ever." She was so serious about it too. The way she admired him was amazing, she would argue with anyone who disagreed with her. Theoretically it warmed his heart; he never thought he would have been granted the chance to become a father after his transformation into a vampire, but now he was and it was the best thing to happen to him that wasn't Bella. Without her he wouldn't have this beautiful little girl, he was so thankful she had stood her ground and he hadn't been allowed to do anything to his wonderful daughter when she was still in the womb. He was so happy with his life, his two girls who he would do absolutely anything for. Now she was calling him the best dad in the world, he loved it.

"Well thank you. And you know what?"

"What?" She whispered with curiosity.

"You're the best Renesmee ever, in the whole entire world."

"Daddy, I'm the only Renesmee!" She giggled. He tickled her a little bit, she laughed even harder, and he loved these moments with her. He read her a Christmas book and she fell right to sleep as he did so. He smiled, kissed her on the head, and quietly closed the door as he left her room.

"Well she's asleep." Edward told Bella as they made their way to their closet and got out a few wrapped presents, most of Renesmee's presents were at Carlisle and Esme's home, where they would be going for most of the day. Bella put the presents under the tree as Edward took a few bites out of the Christmas cookies that had been set out, he managed to choke them down.

Before they even realized it was about eight or so in the morning and little Renesmee was waking up. Both Edward and Bella went in to wake her up to see what she had gotten.

"Renesmee wake up sweetie." Bella whispered to her daughter as she rubbed her back until she regained consciousness. "It's Christmas."

"Mommy…" She yawned, still tired, and rubbed her eyes. "Did Santa come?"

"Yes, he left you a few presents here. And you know what?"

"What?"

"Grandpa and Grandma called and told Daddy and I that Santa left most of his presents for you there." She smiled and sat up, becoming excited that she would get to open a lot of presents at her grandparent's house with all of her aunts and uncles as well.

"Let's open your presents here first though." Edward said, Renesmee nodded, having no problem with the proposed notion. She got out of bed and took Edward's hand and they went into the family room where the tree sat.

"Look at the presents!" She squealed and ran over to them. "May I open them?" Edward loved how polite they were teaching her to be, teaching her the way he grew up instead of the way kids really weren't in the past decade.

"Of course Renesmee, go right ahead." Bella told her. She opened all of the presents that were under the tree. Bella took her to go get dressed for the rest of the day as Edward cleaned up the wrapping paper that was strewn across the hardwood floor. Half an hour later they trekked their way to Carlisle's home, Edward holding Renesmee in his arms wrapped in a coat, hat, gloves, boots, and a blanket to keep her warm on the chilly day.

"Grandpa! I heard that Santa came!" Renesmee yelled as Edward put her down and as her grandfather came into sight. He picked her up and gave her a hug.

"He did Renesmee; he brought you _a lot_ of presents!" Bella laughed, knowing that he was right. On top of the many presents that her parent's had bought for her, Bella knew her grandparents and aunts and uncles had probably doubled that amount. They went up the stairs to the living room where the tree sat, surrounded with layers and levels of presents. Bella rolled her eyes, she had been right, her daughter was so spoiled, but she liked knowing that her family loved her that much.

"Nessie!" A familiar voice called out, it was Jacob. He had been invited to Christmas because they had decided it would be a nice thing to do. She was somewhat unsure of him though, since she didn't see him all that much. She ran over and gave him a light hug; unlike the ones she gave her family. He understood though, he knew the whole situation was weird and he was just happy that he had been invited to spend the day with them.

"Hi Jacob." She whispered in a small voice.

"Hey Jake." Bella said giving him a friendly hug.

"Jacob." Edward said, shaking his hand as he held Renesmee in his other arm.

"Renesmee, Esme made you pancakes for breakfast." Carlisle told her as they entered the kitchen and Edward sat down with Renesmee on his lap. His whole family was seated at the table, presumably waiting for Renesmee to arrive so they could start the festivities. Renesmee ate her pancakes and enjoyed breakfast with her family, including jokes from her Uncle Emmett who she found very funny for some reason. She sat on Edward's lap the whole time, when she was finished eating she relaxed into his chest. Soon it was time for them to open presents.

"So Nessie it looks like you got a lot of coal for Christmas." Emmett joked.

"Uncle Emmett, you're wrong, Daddy said I was a good girl and I didn't get any coal for Christmas at all." She said seriously.

"Right my bad, you have been pretty good Nessie."

"I bet you got coal for Christmas though!" She giggled, he laughed too surprised by her remark. She was very intelligent. Edward laughed too, he had taught her well, Emmett was always a good person to aim jokes at.

"Is it present time now?" She asked, suddenly impatient.

"I think it is!" Rosalie smiled at her niece. It took everyone a few hours to open all of their presents. Renesmee got the most of course, she received a doll house, a bicycle, a play kitchen, a bunch of cars for her dolls (including a doll sized silver Volvo), Barbie dolls, and much more. Everyone received clothes from Alice, and plenty of them. Carlisle got a Rolex watch, Esme got a trip to Australia, Emmett got a weight bench, Rosalie an iPad, Bella a new car, Alice received make up of all sorts, Edward got a new piano for the cottage, Jacob got some new clothes, and Jasper got books about battle strategies. It was a nice Christmas for all of them especially fun because of Bella and Renesmee being added to the fun they had.

Renesmee played with her multitude of toys, barley knowing what to play with first. She was busy the whole day with all kinds of things to do. She admired than nativity scene in the dining room many times, played Barbie's with Bella, ate a Christmas dinner with her family surrounding her. The family was gathered around a television watching a Christmas movie of some sort and Renesmee fell asleep in Edward's lap, he lazily rubbed her head as he watched the movie. He was very happy to be spending Christmas with his family, specifically with a wife and daughter he never expected to have. He was in love with his life and would do anything to protect it, no matter what. Christmas was something he had always loved, and now that he had family to really spend and share it with, it was even better.

**Merry Christmas from Edward, Bella, and Renesmee Cullen! And me! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This is going to be very cute but I wanted to write something before I ran out of time on break for you. And I know nothing about playing piano but I thought this would be cute. So enjoy!**

"Daddy what are you doing?" Renesmee inquired, appearing the age of about six or seven, as Edward sat at the piano he had gotten a Christmases or two ago.

"I'm playing the piano." She nodded, no one else was in the cottage, Bella had gone with Alice to find some new clothes for an upcoming vacation. Bella was beginning to enjoy the occasional outing with her sister-in-law, especially when all of the clothes weren't being bought for just her. She enjoyed shopping for Renesmee though.

"Oh I see." She looked interested, or maybe she was just bored. "Can you show me how you do it, Daddy?"

"Of course I can. Here sit." He instructed her as he slid down the bench, making room for her, she took her perch right next to him. "Watch me and then do what I do."

"Okay Daddy." Renesmee was a fast learner; Edward was able to teach her a short song before Bella came home from the nearest shopping mall.

"Mommy, mommy! You're home."

"Yes I'm here. Can I have a hug?" Bella asked as she entered into the room and set her bags down.

"Yes of course." Renesmee said as Bella picked her up and gave her a long hug. They were very affectionate, they really didn't have a long time with Renesmee as a child and they wanted to treasure and cherish the moments they had together.

"Glad you're home." Edward simply said, as he briefly kissed and hugged Bella.

"What did you do today?" Bella asked her daughter.

"Daddy taught me about the piano."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and she's a natural at it. I even taught her a short little song. I think you should play it for Mommy, Renesmee." Edward suggested, but was met with a head shake.

"No I'm not very good yet, maybe some other time."

"I want to hear it Renesmee, I bet its amazing. Can you please play it?" Bella asked, Renesmee shook her head "no" once again. "Please?" Bella asked again and began tickling her daughter.

"Alright…fine…Mommy…I'll do it." She said in between gasps of air. She went over to the piano, Edward put the music book to the page of the song Renesmee knew and kissed the top of her head. She began playing and made minimal mistakes, Bella was thoroughly impressed.

"That was just great Renesmee. I think you're a natural."

"Daddy helped me though."

"That's okay, he's a really good teacher. You know you got all of his good piano playing skills right?"

"Really?" A wide-eyed Renesmee asked, Edward and Bella chuckled at her expression.

"Really, Daddy's really good at it, I think you'll be as good as him one day."

"I hope so. So he can teach me then? Daddy can you teach me more piano?"  
"I would love nothing more than to teach you more piano, Renesmee." He told her and picked her up. "When you get really good you can show Grandma and your Grandpas, maybe you could even be in a recital." Edward was getting excited at the thought of their hobby that they were now going to share. Bella laughed at the excitement on each of their faces and couldn't wait or to be able to show her off at a recital somewhere or just to simply hear them (her two favorite people) play together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: So sorry, I had that last chapter written for a while but never got around to updating it soon enough. Here is another chapter that I hope you enjoy. I just bought the soundtrack for Breaking Dawn Part 2 and I love it! My updates may become lacking, I have all kinds of college-y things that need getting done, please forgive me. This one will be short :( But please keep reading and reviewing! Reviews make my life! :)**

Edward stared at his beautiful wife and daughter sitting in the tent adjacent to the large bonfire where Carlisle had just wandered to. Edward glanced to the vampires (and Jacob) huddled next to the fire, even though they didn't need the warmth. They were telling war stories and acting like they were perfectly okay with whatever would happen tomorrow. Edward was quite so comfortable with the idea. He barley understood the gravity of what love really meant until a few short years ago when he had met Bella and now his love had been multiplied (most definitely not divided) by two because he was now a father and his need to protect was now heightened. At least Bella could defend herself, although he would still worry, even though she would be the strongest between them and the Volturi. Since she was stronger now he knew he defending and protecting Renesmee would be his main focus tomorrow, Bella's as well. They were his life and he would do anything to keep them safe.

He could make out that Bella was giving some sort of locket to Renesmee. He read his daughter's mind and saw that in the locket there was a picture of himself and Bella, embracing. He could tell Renesmee was a tad confused, she didn't quite understand what would be happening tomorrow, but it was probably best that she was naive in this situation; it was nothing for her to worry her. He made his way across the frigid ground and crouched down in front of the small tent.

"May come in?" The mood was somewhat solemn and somber although Renesmee not know why exactly, she did know the morning was anticipated and important. Bella nodded. He went inside and sat next to Bella and put his arm around her as Renesmee lounged on Bella and Edward. "What've you got there?" Renesmee was holding the locket to her chest.

"It's a…locket, Mommy gave it to me."

"May I see it?" She nodded and handed it to me. He opened it and looked at it carefully.

"Isn't it really pretty?"

"Very. You need to keep this very safe, always, no matter what, okay?" She nodded with seriousness and knowing that it was very important. He put it around her neck and she clutched it in her fingers. Edward lifted her and sat her sideways on his lap she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Renesmee I love you very much, I want you to remember that for as long as you live, do you think you can do that for me?" She nodded earnestly. "Promise?" Edward asked as he looked into her eyes as he tried to convey the truth and sincerity of what he had just said. He knew he would tell her again in the morning, he couldn't say it enough, he really was unsure of the outcome that the next day would bring. Even though he had been apprehensive to wanting Bella to go through with the pregnancy, he was glad she had, and he loved his daughter with everything he had in him, just as he loved Bella.

"Daddy, I promise." She giggled, slightly annoyed. She knew something was up with everyone but the gravity of the situation was lost on her. He wanted her to know, he wanted her to remember how much he and Bella loved her, if they didn't make it; he wanted her to remember the few short months they spent together, and how much his family loved her as well. He kissed her forehead. "I love you too. And you too Mommy." Bella placed her hand on Renesmee's cheek and nestled in closer to Edward, resting her head on Edward's other shoulder. Both Bella and Edward wished that they could pause time and enjoy the time they had together over and over, especially knowing what was to come in the day ahead.

"We love you so much Renesmee." Bella told her. "You have such a wonderful life ahead of you, remember that too." Edward could tell the more they stressed such things for her to remember, the tenser she got. She yawned audibly, signaling her tiredness. As much as they wanted to spend every waking moment possible with her, they knew that she would need her strength and alertness in the morning, whatever was to ensue.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep." Edward told her, she nodded and kissed both of them as they each gave her a heartfelt hug. Bella wrapped her up multiple blankets as she settled in and drifted off to sleep in Edward's arms. They spent the night in the tent with her, silently but neither of them needed to speak to know what the other was saying. They conveyed their thoughts through meaningful looks and glances and stealing a kiss here and there, they didn't want words to ruin the sanctity of the last few hours they could possibly have. All night the tried to cherish the glances they might possibly get at their beautiful miracle and one another. The war stories continued outside of the tent as the fire died down. Before they knew it, light streamed in through the tent and _dawn broke_, it was a symbol. Renesmee opened her eyes and they all looked at each other, knowing, that it was time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Just a short, short chapter. This precedes the previous chapter, I meant to write it but I just didn't. It's really just what was going through Edward's head during the conversation they have. Also, I love these books so much and sometimes and writing this chapter I just wanted more from a scene so this story might delve into some sense that I felt could have been expanded a tad more, but I'm not sure if I should include it in this story or if I should create a new one? Thoughts? Please let me know what you think! It would probably include stuff from Breaking Dawn as well as the other books, you opinion would be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I probably am botching the quotes from the movie as well, forgive me!**

Edward remembered all of the heinous acts he committed all due to his anger at Carlisle. He was merely just a child at the time, in comparison of the life he had lived. In his defense, he had never really gotten to live out a life on his own; he was turned at age eighteen, never really knowing how to make decisions of his own. He remembered when he had discovered that he had been "deprived" of human blood; he was angered and frustrated, resentful and left the Cullen clan which had only consisted of Carlisle and Esme at the time. It was a silly reason really, because he knew killing just to kill was wrong, but for some reason he wanted the taste of it. But it could have been the rebellious child that still lingered in him, so he went off for a few years. Always trying to satiate his thirst and purpose, he had felt so alone. He never killed for evil, only for good. He killed those who were planning to do harm (his ability to read minds had come in handy) but it still never felt right. He was nervous to go back to Carlisle, ashamed of what he had done, but he was quickly accepted back into the family. He had felt like the prodigal son.

Even though he still felt alone, he felt less along being with _family_. Still, it had been an agonizing couple of decades, to see those around him deeply in love. He observed though and hoped that someday he would feel as good as those around him. That cold, winter, rainy day when he had seen her and smelt her aroma, he had wanted to escape but at the same time he thought of every reason why he should say. It was love at first sight; he finally knew what everyone else felt in his home for their significant other, just from one look at her. But her scent was too great for him to handle, he needed time. He fled the building, got in his car, and drove. The rest was history. He took his time, came back and was cautious, but there was nothing he could do to stop the chemistry between them. He knew he was all wrong for her but she didn't see it that way. It was love and there was nothing they could do to stop it. If he had never contracted influenza and Carlisle hadn't saved him, he might have never found love. So as long as he lived without it, it was alright because he had it now. And a daughter. All thanks to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I never thanked you for this extraordinary life you've given me." He sincerely meant it. He had been blessed with eternity with his beautiful, extraordinary wife and daughter (something the rest of them didn't even biologically have), his family.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Once again thank you for reading! I'm writing this the same day as the previous chapter but when you see this it will be a little bit after. I have today off and I'm really hyped up on Twilight right now so I'm trying to get this written! I hope you're still enjoying it and are okay with my inconsistencies with Renesmee's age, it annoys me but makes it easier for me to write if she doesn't have a set age. Hope it doesn't bother you too much and you keep reading! Check out my new one shot (possible full fic), Keeping Me Alive. Thanks for the reviews, would love to see more. :) **

She was only a month old when she began crawling across Edward and Bella's cottage. She was defiantly no ordinary child, her age mentally as well as physically. Today they were at the Cullen home enjoying the rainy, autumn Sunday in the living room as Renesmee played in the middle of the room on a blanket that Bella had lain out. The TV was turned on to a football game of some sort that Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett were watching while the rest of the family watched Renesmee play with her toys, Edward down on the floor with her.

"Bella, Renesmee is growing out of her outfits. I think we need to go shopping for her, don't you think?" Alice inquired, always looking for a good reason to go on a shopping trip. Bella responded with an eye roll, but she didn't mind shopping now that she was happy with her physical appearance.

"Maybe we could go next weekend."

"Perfect, we'll go Saturday morning, to Seattle." Alice smiled to herself, excited about the small victory she won in Bella's stubbornness and aversion to fashion and shopping.

"Dada, Dada, Dada." Renesmee babbled, immediately catching Edward's attention. She was speaking so much already, and she knew what a lot of the words meant as well.

"Hey Renesmee." He cooed to her as he sat in front of her and stroked what small amount of hair she had, she beamed up at him. "Watch this." He stated, getting ready to get Renesmee to show off her talents. "Where is Mommy?"

"Mama." She giggled as she crawled over to Bella's chair, Bella picked her up and set her on her lap.

"That's right Renesmee, now where is Grandpa?" He asked her and she pointed to Carlisle who averted his attention from the TV to wave at her. He went through everyone in the family and she was able to identify each one of them, they were all mesmerized by her capabilities. Bella set her down on her feet but kept hold of her hands.

"She's remarkable. How did you teacher all that?" Rosalie asked; she was always impressed with everything Renesmee did, even things like sneezing.

"Well she sees you almost every day, and we've been showing her pictures of everyone at home. We've put them into a photo album, she loves looking at it."

"It's amazing; really, she must have gotten some of that intelligence from the both of you." Esme said, knowing that both Edward and Bella were always sharp.

"Ehhhh!" Renesmee cried out, annoyed with Bella still gripping her hands. "Dada!" She sniffed, while moving her legs up and down, almost as if she was bouncing.

"What does she want?" Bella asked Edward, knowing he was able to read her mind.

"I think she wants you to let go." Renesmee nodded, so Bella let go cautiously.

"Dada." She called out again, this time picking up one of her feet and moving it closer to Edward. She was taking her first steps, to Edward. He smiled as he realized what she was trying to do and he sat up on his knees and got a reasonable but attainable distance from her.

"Alice get the camera out, she's going to try to walk to me." Alice, with her vampire speed, whipped out the video camera and started filming.

"Okay we're rolling!" Alice chirped, the whole family was now watching Renesmee try to take her first few steps; the football game was now far less interesting.

"Come on Renesmee, come to Daddy." Edward chanted.

"Walk to Daddy." Bella coached on. She took about two and half steps with a smile on her face until she lost her balance and fell. Her eyes began to well up in embarrassment and pain. Edward picked her up swiftly before she let out an audible sob. He knew she was aware of a lot and knew the embarrassment was the main reason she was crying. Everyone had seen her fall.

"It's okay, it's okay. It's perfectly normal. We can try again. You're alright, Daddy's got you." Within a few minutes she was calmed down and breathing normal. "Do you want to try again?" She nodded apprehensively but he could tell she still wanted to try again. He sent her down on her feet and moved a short distance away from her.

"Come on Ness!" Emmett encouraged.

"Walk to your Daddy." Rosalie cooed from her perch.

"Renesmee, walk to Daddy, I'm right here, I'll get you." Edward told her, she stopped paying attention to everyone else distracting her and took about six steps to her father and fell into his arms. "You did it, you walked to me." He said kissing the top of her head, he wished she would stay this small forever, like other fathers did, but he knew she was going to grow faster and he hoped she would always love him as much as she did a the present moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: This will be a short chapter, I really enjoy writing this story but I find I don't have a lot of time to right now and I'm sort of running out of ideas. :( So if you guys would have any suggestions that would be great. I do have some, I just intend for them to be long and I don't have the time to do it currently. But like I said let me know if you guys have any ideas. Hope you like this chapter!**

"Renesmee, are you alright?" Bella asked her daughter, as she sat on the window seat in the living room after finishing her dinner, looking outside, shivering. Edward was still in the small kitchen, cleaning Renesmee's dishes. Renesmee looked up at her mother and placed her hand on her cheek, showing her that she wasn't a fan of the thunder and lightning. "Oh it's alright sweetie, it's just thunder and lightning, nothing to be scared about." Her words didn't do much to comfort her; Edward set the plate in the sink and walked over to his wife and daughter.

"Don't like the storm?" Edward asked, sitting down and putting her on his lap, she buried her face in his chest after shaking her head no. "Well you know your mother is right, they're really nothing to be afraid of." She didn't seem to believe him. "If you let me show you, I can prove to you thunderstorms don't have to be bad. Can I show you?"

"I guess that would be good." She whispered.

"Okay go put your rain boots and coat on." She looked at him with concern in her eyes. "It's alright, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. Go on; go put on your raingear." She reluctantly slid out of his embrace and went to her room to put on her rain attire. Bella looked at him suspiciously as he called the Cullen home. She only had to hear one word to understand what he was planning: _baseball_. He figured it would be a great opportunity to show Renesmee that vampires had nothing to be afraid of when it came to thunderstorms and to get the restless vampires in town (which they had a large amount of, due to the upcoming _confrontation_) engaged in an activity. They could actually have a game that had the correct amount of players for once.

"Okay Daddy, I'm ready." She said with her small voice, almost like an inaudible whisper. He smiled at her, she looked so cute in her matching dark purple rain boots and coat, it was a less conspicuous color then the traditional yellow.

"Alright let's go." He said lifting her up in his arms, making sure she felt safe in his arms as they traveled the short distance to the main Cullen home where there were a good many vampires prepared to witness for Renesmee's sake, Bella followed closely behind Edward careful not to fall on the wet ground. Sometimes her clumsiness still came out, nothing major just a misstep here or there, Edward liked it, it made her seem more human just less fragile. They entered the house and waited for all of the vampires to get prepared for the game.

"Daddy," She said tugging on his arm after he placed her on the ground. She always clung to him or Bella, especially around the vampires she was unsure of, he loved it. It made him felt important and loved, needed. It was amazing that he could feel that loved by anyone other than Bella, but she depended on him and he would do anything for her or to protect her. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"A special game, one we can only play on days like this, when the thunderstorms are really loud. You'll see." He said crouching and taking an extra baseball hat from Emmett and putting it on Renesmee's head. Although she was still nervous, she couldn't help but smile at her father, just knowing that he loved her so much.

Soon everyone made their way to the vacant field they frequently used for previous baseball games. The same one where James had smelt Bella and chased her to Phoenix from; there were plenty of memories in the area. Some of the females sat on nearby fallen trees, they represented bleachers of sorts, the rest participated in the game, such as Kate and Maggie from the Irish coven, even Bella was playing most of the men were participating as well.

"Edward let's start!" Emmett boomed from the outfield.

"Watch Renesmee, and you'll see how much fun we can make a thunderstorm." Edward told his daughter as she sat on the tree trunk next to Esme who was, as usual, acting as the referee for the game. Edward ran to the field and the game continued on through the night, even as Renesmee fell asleep in Esme's lap and she was carried back to the cottage by Edward. Her mood changed as she watched outs be called and saw all of her family and new friends laughing, not worrying about the storm overhead. She rooted for her mother and father's team the whole time, content with the fact that they were winning when she dozed off. It was the best way for all of them to calm down and relax before the jitters of the impending confrontation got closer.

**AN: I just realized how badass Bella would look as a vampire playing baseball during a storm, and please forgive my sucky baseball references! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Ugh bad news guys, I've been assigned a senior project. :( As if I didn't have enough going on. So this just means my updates will be less frequent. I am sorry, but please continue to follow along! Thanks for the views and reviews as well! Enjoy the new chapter.**

Renesmee appeared to be the age of twelve or thirteen, fourteen at the oldest, while technically being only the age of four and half. It was a little sad for the family, especially Edward. It annoyed him that he only has such finite time with his only daughter, his only heir, his only child. He and Bella would never be able to have another and it depressed him a little. He was grateful though that he got to have the experience, unlike the other members of his vampire family, so he did feel lucky in that regard. She was beautiful, her bronze, curly hair now reached her lower back and her eyes were as brown as Bella's were. While she was like Bella in many ways (personality, clumsiness, etc.) everyone tended to agree that she looked like the female version of Edward with small touches of Bella. She was somewhat tall, her facial structure was the same, and she had the same hair color, nose, long eyelashes. He loved that she looked so much like him, as did Bella. Bella loved that she was so perfect and such a wonderful product of their immense love for one another. They had something that no other being of their kind did, and they loved her more than anyone else could imagine.

That's why it was beginning to get harder letting Renesmee see Jacob. She was becoming more and more curious about him, more intrigued in every way. Edward knew he would eventually have to let her go with him if she so desired. Still though he knew she would be living at home for a few more years and hopefully she wouldn't be interested in Jacob for another couple of years. He hoped that maybe she would even fall for a boy at school because once she was with Jacob he knew things would be final, no longer his little girl.

Edward drove up to the middle school Renesmee was currently attending a town over from Forks, to avoid suspicions as much as possible. They felt it was important that Renesmee be exposed to other people and taught early how to interact with others. Living life for hundreds of years wasn't much fun if you didn't have people to communicate with.

"Hi Daddy." Renesmee spoke as she got in the car and leaned over the center console to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled, thinking it was cute that she still referred to him as "Daddy" even though she had been embarrassed to when she first started school, it was one more thing that still made her his little girl.

"Hello Renesmee, how was school today?" He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

"Alright I guess." She sighed.

"Did something happen? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's fine."

"You know you can tell me if something's bothering you right?"

"No…its fine." She hesitated after the word _no_ which concerned him, if she did have anything to say she would always tell him, sometimes even more than she told Bella. He was a little concerned at her avoidance of the questions. "I just don't feel very well, just a little tired probably." He nodded, and focused his thoughts on something else. He didn't want to pry inside or outside her mind so he avoided her thoughts as well and concentrated on the music coming from the stereo. Soon they were back at the cottage and Renesmee ran straight to her room, Edward went straight to Bella.

"Love, I think something might be upsetting our daughter. I didn't want to invade her privacy, so I didn't listen. Maybe you want to go…"

"Talk to her?" Bella inquired.

"I think your better at reading minds then I am." Edward smirked, and kissed her forehead before letting Bella go talk to their daughter. He sat on the couch nearest to him and put on some type of sports channel and watched a recap of the latest game, a few minutes later he went to the kitchen and started to make dinner for Renesmee. Bella came into the room about a half an hour later. "So what's the problem?" Edward asked as he prepared pasta for his daughter.

"Oh nothing to worry about, can I help with something?" Bella asked trying to change the subject as she grabbed a head of lettuce and began to cut it for a salad.

"Bella, what's wrong. If you don't tell me, I'll just have to read her mind…" He threatened, jokingly but seriously too, he wanted to know what was going on with his daughter.

"Alright. She got her period at school today." Bella blurted out, waiting for Edward to go into shock at the embarrassing subject.

"Oh right. Well that's good to know I guess." He said after pausing from making sauce for the pasta, and continued on after his sentence was uttered.

"Aren't you so glad you asked?" Bella laughed at his uncomfortable misery. "Its no big deal, so don't make it one okay?"

"I won't. Trust me." She shuddered at the thought of embarrassing his daughter anymore at something she apparently biologically couldn't control, even as a half human/half vampire. Dinner went along smoothly; Renesmee ate her dinner while discussing her day, of course with some parts left out. Soon after she finished her school work and she watched a little television with her parents it was time for bed.

"I'm going to go tuck her in." Edward told Bella as he made his way to his daughter's room and knocked on the door. It was a nightly routine, ever since she was little he always came in and said good night to her and made sure she was safe. "Can I come in."

"Yes Daddy." He opened the door and she was already snuggled up under her covers. He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. He looked at all of the photos in her room of him and Bella, her at younger stages of her life, and of course her aunts and uncles and grandparents. He sighed.

"You're growing up so fast."

"Yeah but I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She smiled up at him, similar to his famous crooked one everyone enjoyed so much. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, so much. Even if you are getting older. At least you're growing up into someone I'm very proud of and that's all I can ask for." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight." He said walking to the door and closing it behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Finally have a little time to write. Not sure when I will again, sorry about the inconsistency, if anyone cares lol! So I preordered BDP1 Extended Edition and BDP2 on Amazon but I'm not supposed to get it until the 7****th****, it's so stupid. So I rented it and watched it like three times. After watching it I was like "I need to write more" because I can't believe it's over like fan fiction is all we have left unless Stephenie Meyer decides to be nice to us again and write more. **

**So since I'm sad about it being over I'm writing more and I would really like everyone to write in the review section a Twilight memory they have, going to see the movie for the first time, reading the books, anything. Tell me I want to know! Also are there any good fan sites with forums that anyone knows of? I would love to keep my love for Twilight alive with others on forums so please let me know if you know of any! Please review/comment/share with me :) thanks and without any further ado, the new installment.**

Such a precious age Renesmee was at. She loved spending every waking moment with members of her immediate and extended family, not that they were anything but close to her. She had the personality of a three or four year old but didn't throw many temper tantrums and she was always polite and respectful to anyone she came in contact with.

The Volturi had just sent Bella a necklace as a wedding present. They hoped they wouldn't need proof of anything for another few decades. Hopefully the Volturi would have no reason to come visit the area for a long, long time. While the Cullen family was worried about Renesmee's excessive growth, they tried that much harder to cherish every second of the day they had with her.

"Can we play a game?" Renesmee asked her family after she had finished her dinner at the main house one afternoon.

"Sure Ness, what do you want to play?" Her uncle Emmett asked her, always up for a game of sorts, even if it was an extremely childish one.

"I don't know any really. Sometimes Mommy and Daddy play hide and seek with me at home." She told Emmett, and the rest of the room. Bella, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were out on a hunting trip, Renesmee was being watched over by her father, grandfather, and two uncles. And of course Jacob had stopped by to visit.

"You want to play hide and seek Ness? I think we can all play that game if you want us to." Jacob asked. He always caved into whatever she wanted to do, as did the rest of her family.

"Yes I want to play that game!" She squealed with delight. "Uncle Emmett can be seeker first!" She ordered.

"Awesome, you better find a really good hiding spot Ness."

"I always have good ones, right Daddy?" She asked him as he sat on the couch finishing a chapter of the book he was reading.

"She's right Emmett, I hope you're able to find her." He winked and set the book down.

"Alright I'm going to count to fifty, everyone better be ready! One-two-three-four…."

"Let's go!" She whispered to Jacob, Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper. She ran into the kitchen, a rarely used room and hid in one of the large lower cabinets. The rest of the hiders just ran in various directions, not really trying their best to hide.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Emmett boomed. She heard him walk around the house and heard him "find" everyone but her. She giggled a mistake, she hadn't realized until after she'd done it. "Found you Ness!" Emmett said as he grabbed her out from the cabinet. "Since I found you last, it's your turn to find us."

"Oh yay, I love being the seeker! You better hide really well!" She giggled and began counting. This time everyone did their best to find good hiding spots. When she was done counting she found Jacob in the laundry room, Carlisle in Edward's old room, Emmett under a set of stairs, Jasper under a couch, and lastly Edward was in the garage.

"Good hiding spot Daddy!" She complimented Edward. "You we're really hard to find!"

"Thank you. Do I get to count now?" He pondered.

"Of course Daddy, remember to count all the way to fifty." And she ran off into a nearby coat closet to hide as he counted. Within seconds of him uttering the words "here I come" he was opening the door to the closet and tickling Renesmee.

"Daddy, Daddy stop!" She said in between gasps of air as Edward tickled her sides affectionately. "No fair you read my mind didn't you?!" She said in false anger. But she really didn't mind it made her laugh. After he found her they found everyone else together, Jacob being the last. He would get to be the seeker. Suddenly Edward's phone rang; it was Bella checking in on how they were doing.

"Renesmee I'm going to talk to your mother on the phone and Carlisle is going to work but you can still play with Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob okay?" Edward informed her and she nodded in agreement. Jacob began counting and this time she wanted a really good hiding spot so she ran outside into the twilight just beyond the tree line, behind the house. She went just far enough that she couldn't see it anymore.

She waited and waited for at least fifty seconds to go by. She wasn't worried at first but soon it became almost pitch black outside and all she could see was the dim light of the moon through the tree tops. She began to hear noises, probably nothing to really worry about but she was so young and didn't know what to make of the situation. It was reminding her of a nightmare she had recently had where something was chasing her through the dense and dark forest. She counted to one hundred to calm herself down figuring by the time she reached it someone would come get her. When that passed she began to cry loudly and tried to do her best to find her way back to the house.

"Daddy!" She croaked out. Inside Edward was still on the phone with Bella, thoughts distracted, and Jacob was trying to keep quiet the fact that he had no idea where Renesmee was. He had Emmett and Jasper searching the different levels of the home. Finally he had the good sense to look outside.

"Nessie!" He called out, trying to sound as calm as possible. He was worried until he finally heard audible cries and Renesmee's voice calling out for Edward.

"Daddyyyyyy!" She cried out in desperation. She then saw Jacob come running through the trees, she tried to suppress her sobs but it wasn't helping, she didn't even care about Jacob she just wanted her father. Jacob saw her standing there in complete disarray; she was so tiny and it made her look so much more pitiful. Jacob scooped her up in his arms.

"Shhh Ness it's okay, I'm here, I got you. You're alright." He tried soothing her, but it was to no avail.

"I…I…want…Daddy." She sniffled as tears ran down her cheeks. Inside Edward hung up the phone after saying goodbye to Bella and noticed there wasn't much noise coming from the home. He started listening to nearby thoughts, Emmett's and Jasper's they were worried and…looking for Renesmee.

"Damn it Jacob." He seethed under his breath. He didn't even waste his time going to talk to Emmett and Jasper. He focused his hearing outside the house, Jacob's remorseful thoughts and Renesmee's scared and lonely thoughts. She was thinking about him, she wanted him. He ran down the stairs and met Jacob carrying his daughter on the back porch.

"Daddy!" She shouted in her most relieved voice that she could muster up and she practically jumped out of Jacob's arms and into Edward's.

"Renesmee." He sighed/whispered into hair and kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a complete deadlock. "You're alright, Daddy's here. Don't you ever do that again, promise." She nodded eagerly. "Oh I love you, you're alright, you're safe." He said walking back into the home. "Jacob."

"Yes." He said before following Edward into the house.

"Go home. We'll talk later okay." Without giving him any chance to respond he firmly shut the door in his face. It wasn't the best way to handle the situation, Edward realized that, but he wasn't in the mood for a shouting match or giving a lecture. Jacob at least knew he had done wrong. Edward was just focused on making his daughter feel better.

He took her up to his old bedroom and grabbed a blanket and wrapped her up so she was nice and warm. Her cries were beginning to die down, the sobs subsiding. His shirt was soaked with her tears still. She clutched his shirt, holding it like it was her only chance for survival.

"It's alright Renesmee. Shhh. It was partly my fault, I'm sorry. It's okay to be scared but you don't have to worry, I won't ever let anything happen to you." She was only in reality a few months old and she looked older than that. But she was still so tiny and still had much to learn. He hope that this would be a learning event for the both of them and he held her until her cries stopped and she fell asleep completely. And he held small, somewhat fragile body all night, making sure she was safe and sound.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates, but I remembered I wrote this awhile ago and never uploaded it so I hope this will tide you over until I finish my short story and projects for English class I should be done in May! And hopefully I can write a chapter before then because I really miss writing it! Thanks and enjoy!**

Renesmee had fallen asleep in Edward's arms again for the night. He was perfectly content with holding his daughter as she slept through the night. Tomorrow she would be three days old, and tomorrow Bella would awaken a vampire. He planned to take her out hunting as soon as she awoke, for her thirst for blood would be at an astronomical level. It wouldn't be the best plan, he knew Bella would be anxious to see their daughter, and Renesmee was already curious about her mother. She hadn't expressed that she wanted to see her, but occasionally she showed Edward the only memory she had of her (seeing her immediately after being born). He knew the sooner her met Bella, the less confused would be. She was very understanding for a newborn baby (but she wasn't quite _normal_ of course), but he really couldn't explain very easily and simply that he was a vampire and that Bella was turning into one. It would just be best for her to watch and see for herself what her mother was like.

Edward was very much enjoying the time with his daughter though. Although Bella couldn't be with them, it was still a pleasant few days. He bonded with her and never left her except to check on Bella every once in a while and when he did, she was patient, as patient as she could be, awaiting for him to return. She already had him wrapped around her finger. He fed, changed, and cradled her as she slept. He couldn't bear to put her down to sleep in a bed, it just felt so natural for him to hold her. Edward felt so blessed to be able to have this miracle, he felt guilty for ever wanting rid of her.

"Edward?" Carlisle inquired from the doorway a little bit after sunrise. Normally Edward would have heard him coming, but he was too busy staring into Renesmee's eyes after she awoke.

"What is it Carlisle?" He asked getting up, careful not to disturb the smiling baby in his strong vampire arms.

"I want to measure Renesmee's growth. Would you mind bringing her into the other room?" Carlisle asked, motioning to one of their various sitting rooms that they had turned into a makeshift office for the time being while Bella made her transformation.

"Not at all." He brought Renesmee into the room and set her in a bassinet, typically seen at hospitals. Carlisle got out his measuring tape and notebook to record the numbers as Edward set his daughter down. As soon as Carlisle got started and Edward got out of her line of sight she began to wail.

"What's wrong, Renesmee?" Carlisle cooed to her in his soothing, paternal way. But it didn't do much to appease her, she just cried more.

"Shhhh, it's okay Renesmee, Daddy's here, you're alright." Edward said coming back into her view, and he placed his hand on her face and rubbed small circles on her cheek. She immediately calmed down. "She couldn't see me." Edward told Carlisle, who finished taking measurements of her.

"She's quite remarkable Edward. Her brain function is exquisite. She's growing every day, not just her arms and legs. She's getting smarter and smarter. Very healthy." Neither of them said it, though they were impressed, they were a tad worried about her rapid growth, not sure if it was ever going to slow. "She really loves you too Edward. I think she likes all of us but you're defiantly her favorite."

"Bella will like that I think. She'll be glad." Carlisle nodded and left them be. Edward changed her diaper as well as her clothing. She smiled as she looked at him, giggling as he lightly tickled her belly. Suddenly saw Alice's vision, Bella was almost ready to awake, he finished getting Renesmee ready and went into the room where the rest of his family was.

"Rose can you take her. Bella's about ready to wake up."

"Of course Edward, give her here." Rosalie said, taking the baby out of his arms, she began to whimper as Edward walked away from her. He strode back to her and grabbed one of her chubby arms.

"Renesmee, I'll be back in an hour or so. Be good for Aunt Rose while I'm gone. When I come back I'll have Mommy with me. But I have to go for a while so she can come see you, okay?" It was intended to be rhetorical but she in her head did her best to understand what he was saying, and calmed down. "I love you." He kissed her forehead and left the room and went to his and changed his clothes before going to Carlisle's study.

He heard Jacob's thoughts suddenly and realized that he had come to the home; Edward gritted his teeth, thinking he had already dealt with the situation but then realized that Bella would get to have a good go at him. Jacob must have thought that since Bella was waking that she would want to see him, or maybe Esme had called him to come over for Bella, despite Edward's earlier threat. Edward decided her would leave it for now, Bella _would_ get to him when she awoke. He chuckled and hoped that Emmett would keep Jacob at least ten feet away from Renesmee while he was gone. He knew he would, as he had assumed the role of protective uncle, much like Jasper had as well. He waited for a good ten minutes until he felt the atmosphere of the room change. She was awake.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: First off, I am so sorry I haven't updated! I hope you all are still interested in reading. I promise I haven't forgotten about this story I have just had no free time. But I graduated last week and hopefully I should be able to update a little more often this summer. I hope I still have interested readers. Here's a short chapter to hold you over until I think of a really good idea. Any suggestions are welcome! Enjoy. Sorry if it sucks, its been awhile. And its really just to tide you over until the next chapter.**

From the moment Edward discovered what was occurring, he knew he had to do something about the…problem. As bad as the situation was, it had only gotten worse when Bella decided to ignore his thoughts, feelings, and concerns. Instead of listening to him and discussing their options she had already decided. Decided what was best for her, leaving him at nothing but his wit's end.

Now she was seemingly on the verge of death. And neither he nor her best friend, Jacob could talk her out of her decision. He believed in her all the way and supported her in decision making, he always had. But this was different. This was life altering, and not for the good. He felt disgusted with himself, after all if it weren't for him his beautiful wife wouldn't be doubling over in pain every hour. If only he hadn't been damned to this eternity. If only he could have been a normal human being, who didn't hurt her or damage her in any way. If only. Maybe this occasion could be more joyous that sorrowful. For a typical human this would be something to celebrate.

He loved her so, but hated the choice she was making. But he knew he couldn't change her mind, she was too stubborn. Usually he liked it that way, but this one time he wished she would do what he asked. He didn't understand the toll his anger and stress was having on her until he heard her talking on the phone with her father. He remembered getting angry a few days prior and immediately felt guilty; it wasn't how things should be. Especially not knowing the amount of time would be left. And it was that day he suddenly saw her point of view.

When he heard a voice he never recognized. A quiet voice; different than what he was used to hearing, but something similar to his wife's. He could have sworn it was her saying something in a low whisper, but she quickly rejected the accusation. He realized it was the being inside of her protruding belly that was speaking, or rather thinking.

"You can hear him?" She asked, a smile plastered across her frail face.

He was in shock. They knew what was in her was fast growing, but to be capable of coherent thoughts was almost uncomprehend able. The being was defiantly half vampire. What with its rapid growth and now with it's thoughts during gestation. Not only could it think but it was able to process words and then form a response. His heart warmed knowing that it meant no harm to his wife and that it actually regretted even moving inside of her. He suddenly felt more in tune with his wife and half-human/half-vampire…child. It was remorseful and affectionate. It was loving toward him, even with the negativity he put forth to it.

What really amazed him was that he could hear his child. He was glad to be able to. He was unable to hear his wife's own thoughts, he felt privileged to be able to hear his child's loving thoughts. With the word he heard, his heart expanded. He was finally able to understand the joy his wife was experiencing, and to forget the turmoil of the situation. His unconditional love began for the baby. Because in that moment he just wanted to meet the precious child in his wife's womb. He was happy, Bella was happy, and so was the child. And he felt content as he sat there laughing and listening. Linked with his family.


	18. Chapter 18

It was a warm enough day in Forks, Washington. It was actually sunny, but the air was still cool enough. It was summer, but the air was a reminder of the cold winter that had passed. The clouds were still prominent in the sky, enough so that if any of the Cullen's needed to go somewhere no one would notice the difference in their skin.

"Daddy can you teach me how to ride a bike?" Renesmee asked Edward as she looked up from her spot on the floor where she had been playing with her dolls. She physically resembled a three or four year old but mentally of course, she was far beyond that. She must have remembered the small bike she had received as a Christmas present.

"Well of course, when would you like to learn?" He placed the newspaper he was reading down on the table next to the couch.

"How about, right now?" She jumped up onto the couch and sat beside him, looking up with her captivating brown eyes.

"Don't you want your mother to see you ride your bike? She's away at Grandpa Charlie's right now." He told her as he brought her in for a hug.

"Well can't you teach me and then we can go visit him too? So I can show both of them. You have to pick up Mama anyway." Edward looked at the clock, it was midday. If she learned fast enough they would be able to go show off to her grandfather and mother at the same time.

"Alright, that sounds like a good idea. But your bike is at Carlisle and Esme's house. We'll have to go over there if you want to learn."

"That's okay with me Daddy." She told him, and he squeezed her into another quick hug. He couldn't believe how perfect she was.

"Go get your shoes on and then we'll go over." He told her and she did just that. When she was ready he picked her up and they arrived at the main Cullen house in minutes. The two of them went to the garage where her hot pink bike sat and Edward set her down on the concrete floor. The training wheels would stay on for the day's lesson. Emmett was in the garage looking under the hood of his Jeep.

"Hey Nessie! What are you doing here?!" Emmett asked as he picked her up and gave her a large hug as Edward went to retrieve the bike.

"Daddy is going to teach me how to ride my pretty pink bike!"

"Oh sounds like fun, you better be careful though. I don't want to see my favorite niece get hurt." He told her as he put her back down on the ground.

"Uncle Emmett, I'm your _only_ niece." She giggled. Edward smirked (his half smile, of course), happy that the rest of his family was able to enjoy his daughter, especially considering they could never actually have children themselves. He liked that each member of his family had their own special bond with her. She had made their family even closer and before, her and Bella. Having his own partner finally made him feel whole. And Renesmee just made the wholeness feel that much better.

"And that's why I love you so much." He said patting her head and messing up her perfectly brushed bronze hair that matched Edward's. She made a half smile of her own, something else acquired from Edward. Bella loved it on both of them.

"You could help if you want or you can watch me!" She suggested.

"Sounds great, I'd love to help. I'll be out in a second, alright. Don't be too clumsy." She made a slight pouty face. She could be quite clumsy at times, and her family always reminded her of it. Her friend Jacob always said her mother used to be clumsy as well.

"Renesmee, are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes Daddy, I'm very ready." She said as she skipped out of the garage and onto the driveway and stood next to him and her pink bike.

"First we have to put on your helmet. Even though you're half vampire, we just have to be careful. I know your mother would make you wear it if she were here." He buckled the helmet and adjusted it into place. "Does it feel okay?" She nodded her head, signaling a "yes".

"Can we start now?" Hinting at her impatience. Finally he got her to sit on the bike, showed her the pedals, the training wheels (to maybe boost her confidence a bit), how to use the pedal and handle breaks, and how to steer properly. Emmett and Rosalie came out and watched. She teetered a bit but after a few attempts she figured out what she was doing. She went back and forth between Edward and Emmett and had a smile on her face the whole time. Once though, on her way back to Edward she was going too fast, panicked, and fell over. Nothing too damaging but of course Edward ran straight over to her to make sure she was alight.

"Renesmee, are you alright?" Edward asked as he crouched down to her level and stood her upright. "You didn't hit your head or anything? Any scratches?" He was more concerned about the scratches. He didn't smell any lingering blood, but he wanted to ask and be sure. If she was he would avoid taking her inside to avoid Jasper. He had gotten a hell of a lot better at controlling his urges after Bella's party but Edward didn't want to take any chances.

"I'm…fine." She told him holding back tears, he knew she wasn't sad because she was hurt, she was just a little surprised. He wrapped her in a hug and she immediately calmed down. "Can I try again though?" She asked. Edward nodded and she spent another half an hour on the bike.

"Are you ready to show Mommy?" Edward asked as Renesmee took a few sips from a juice box that Esme had brought out to her with some cookies.

"Yes let's go now Daddy!" She nodded. Edward put her bike into the trunk of his (stupid) shiny silver Volvo, it was small enough that he could fit it. Next he put her into her car seat that he insisted she sit in. His driving record was perfect but he had precious cargo to protect, nothing was too safe for her. On the ride over he played classical music, something that even young Renesmee appreciated, he had taught her well. They rolled the windows down and enjoyed the cool air on their faces, and enjoyed the fairly clear day for Forks.

Edward pulled up the all too familiar driveway and a wave of nostalgia rushed over him. Two years ago he didn't even know love, he didn't even know Bella. In reality they hadn't even dated that long, they didn't need to but now that they had a daughter he realized how crazy it probably seemed to everyone else if they really knew the whole story. But he didn't mind, especially as he glanced in the rearview mirror at his daughter smiling back at him.

Bella must have heard them pull up to the house, her and Charlie were walking down the front porch steps as Edward un-buckled Renesmee's seatbelt and she climbed out of the car and into her mother's arms. Bella hugged her and then she moved onto Charlie and gave him a hug. Edward closed the door and kissed his wife "hello".

"What are you doing here so early?" Bella asked as Edward shook Charlie's hand in respect.

"Renesmee wanted to show you too something." Edward told them. "When do you want to show them?"

"Now, of course." She said as she went to the trunk and so did Edward and he unloaded her bike. "Look what I can do! Daddy taught me this today." She said as she strapped on her helmet and got on her bike and road around in Charlie's driveway.

"That's great Ness." Edward rolled his eyes, he guessed that Jacob's vernacular for his daughter's name was beginning to rub off on everyone, but he let it go.

"I know, Daddy's really good at teaching things." She smiled proudly at Edward.

"I'm very impressed Renesmee, you must be an exceptional learner." Bella told her.

"Hey Ness are you hungry?" Charlie asked after Renesmee stopped showing off on the bike. She nodded her head, she was so busy learning to ride she had forgotten about lunch.

"Yes Grandpa. Can we have…macaroni and cheese?" She asked, she knew even he could make that for her. And he nodded and they all went inside after Edward put the bike away. He was so thankful for his family and the time he was now able to spend with them.


End file.
